


Angry Songs

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adorable Avocados, Avocados at Law, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Music, Weird friendship habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Matt have weird routines that no one else understands. Like the way Foggy can direct Matt around a room with little coughs and nudges so he looks more independent. But Karen was getting used to these, however she was introduced to one of the weirdest yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Songs

**Author's Note:**

> So me and a friend were discussing how some people send texts or IMs when they are angry with someone but don't want to talk to them about it.  
> It then turned into a talk about how that would work if one was blind.  
> This happened.

There are three things that Foggy Nelson hates about the fact his best friend is blind. This is discounting all the assumed things like how he would never be able to properly watch a film together or stare up at the stars and all that stuff. There are also thing he likes about Mat being blind; all the blind jokes are funny and it makes him look like a caring person when he forces Matt to let him help do things. But back to the original point; there are three things that Foggy Nelson hates about the fact Matt is blind. The first is that all exasperated looks Foggy sent him were lost and worthless and they had to talk a lot more and talk about feelings. Foggy hated to talk about feelings. It was one of the reasons that he had never had a long term relationship; often it was like he and Matt were an old married couple. The second was actually two things but they linked together so in his mind they were one. The fact was that despite being blind Matt had a sixth sense for hot women with morally dubious character and he was stunningly handsome so of course they all felt with the helpless bling act that he employed. The final thing is what this was all about. When they were fighting, Foggy could not sent angry texts to express himself. The sound of a monotonous female voice reading out his angry rants did not do them justice. So they invented a different way of expressing their feelings without talking. Karen first experiences this a couple of days after she began working for Nelson and Murdock.

Karen was snapped out of her daydream by Matt’s phone. She was now used to his name ringtones but was not expecting Matt and Foggy to be ringing each other from opposite sides of the office. They had fallen out after they went out last night and neither of them were talking to each other. Matt answered the phone call but it was not Foggy’s voice that rang out of it.

_You were supposed to be my strength_

_You call yourself my best friend_

_So how can you pretend that you_

_Did nothing wrong when obviously you did_

It was the opening lyrics to You Chose Mine by Jasmine Villegas. Karen frowned, glancing between the two men and watched Matt hang up and let out a little sigh. He removed his glasses and rubbed a tired hand over his face. “I didn’t mean to Foggy, you always said you wanted a wingman!” Matt shouted through the open door, across the reception and into Foggy’s office. His phone rang again.

_Shut your mouth_

_'Cause I can see through the lies_

_We're only getting sicker_

_From the secrets we hide_

_Disaster is, a master is_

_We lie here burning in bed_

_But something tells me_

_I cannot kill someone new yet_

_I will knock you out, burn you today_

_I will forgive, forgive_

_'Cause I know that it will set me free_

_But all that's left is the emptiness inside of me_

Karen had to google this one; Broken as Me by Papa Roach. “Thanks Fog, can we talk now?” Matt shouted again.

“Yeah but we are not going out again. You are an awful wingman Murdock!” Foggy shouted and a smile returned to Matt’s face as he rested the glasses back on his nose.

“Okay you have to explain that!” Karen exclaimed when Foggy and Matt were back like nothing had ever happened.

“What?” Foggy asked, tilt of his eyebrow as he laid down the file he was reading.

“That whole music thing with apologies and stuff!” Karen continued and that dopey little smile formed on Matt’s lips.

“Foggy got upset that he couldn’t text me angry texts when we fell out and were not talking. It started at college when he emailed me a song about the destruction of friendships when he was sat on the other side of our room,” Matt explained and laughed softly as Karen begin to.

“Is this how you always resolve fights?” she asked in between her bursts of laughter. Nelson and Murdoch was definitely the strangest law firm she had ever encountered but Foggy and Matt were her best friends and she would not change them for the world. Weird song rituals and all.


End file.
